Patch Notes: Version 1.09
SOME BRIEF NOTES We are letting in about 500 people a day into beta. Our bandwidth has been substantially upgraded, which allows many more people to download at once. So, far, many of the people who have been invited have not created accounts, which is disappointing, but we'll keep inviting until we have enough players online at once to do full load testing. We are, of course, completely devastated by the losses felt by so many people in the last few days. Our hearts and thoughts go out to all those affected by these terrible events. It's times like these that show how insignificant our own problems (deadlines, game features, games in general) really are. HELP SYSTEM Please note that you can access a help window in game that will give you some basic information. This help system will be expanded greatly over the next week to become more full featured. To access help, make sure that "Display Help" in your keyboard settings is set (default should be F1, but this may not work, depending on when your account was created). In the future (although not currently), you will be able to use the "/help" command to display the help system. BUG FIXES AND OTHER THINGS * Blinking spell effect icons have been tamed. They should work as advertised now. * Shift-up arrow now works (no longer repeats '/'). * Players with low frame rates in cities should no longer fall through floors. * Some trees in Myrkwood had bad textures on them. These have been fixed. SIEGE WARFARE Siege weapons are now in. They are intended to be used while trying to take over an enemy's outpost or relic keep. Siege weapons are made by crafters who use the new Siegecrafting skill (more information on that in the crafting section of these release notes). There are three different types of siege weapons: the ballista, the battering ram, and the catapult. Ballista: used to take out enemy siege weapons from a distance Catapult: used to do area effect damage to enemy players, doors, siege equipment, although it is less accurate Battering Ram: used to take down gates, doors, or enemy siege equipment. Extremely short range. Once you have acquired a "siege weapon" (via the siegecraft skill, see below), use "/control" to assume control of it. Anyone who has the siegecraft crafting skill will be able to assume control of a siege engine. In the future, additional classes will have this ability as well. Only one person can be in control of a siege weapon at a time. Once you have assumed control, a window will be displayed with siege engine options on it: Aim To aim a ballista or battering ram, first select the target. In the case of a battering ram, usually a door is selected. If it is a ballista, another siege weapon is usually selected. In the case of a catapult, use the area targeting key (F5 by default) to select the area that you want to damage. Then click the "Aim" button. This locks the siege weapon on to the target. Arm Use this button to put the siege weapon in the "ready to fire" position. This could take anywhere from 15-30 seconds, depending on the siege weapon. Load For Ballistas and Catapults, you must load appropriate ammo before firing. You do this by first directly dropping ammo from your inventory onto the siege weapon, then selecting the ammo you wish to fire out of the list of ammo in the siege control window and clicking the "load" button. Battering Rams do not require ammo. Fire Fires the siege weapon. SIEGECRAFTING An early version of Siegecraft is in this version. Rams, Ballistae, and Catapults may be built using the Siegecraft skill, all are difficulty 1 recipes for now, so anyone who has joined a Craft Order may make them. To make a ram, approach close to a Door and have Cladding, 2 Swing Harnesses, a Ram Beak, and 1250 pieces of Elm wood. Bring up your Siegecraft menu and select the Small Ram. To make a Ballista, have a Gimbal, 2 Torsion Cables, Spring Arms, and 1500 pieces of Elm wood. To make a Catapult, you need a Bucket, Arm Cushion, Winding Crank, Counterweight, Pivot, and 2400 pieces of Elm wood. For now all ingredients and ammo may be purchased from a temporary Merchant NPC in the Merchant Keeps near the edge of the Frontier, eventually all ingredients will be crafted (by trades other than Siegecraft). Please note that several people will be needed to carry the pieces, and they must all be transferred to the player assembling the siege engine and then dropped by him within 10 feet of the location he will be building the engine. At this time they will be under normal decay timers, so you will need to move quickly, we will be finding a better solution to the decay issue in the near future. WORLD NOTES * New Dungeon. Nisse's Lair: Low level (7-15) Midgard dungeon. The monsters only drop coin treasure for now. The entrance can be found in the East Svealand zone. OBJECT NOTES There are now 38 available dye colors, including all your favorites. In general the colors are divided into shades with the deepest and most vibrant of the colors being the most expensive. There are also some off shades of a few colors that are in. There is now a decent selection for everyone of all levels. This is just a basic guideline and in no way a hard fast rule. Given, you have enough money you can buy any of these regardless of level. These initial prices are subject to change, please give feed back if the dye costs are not inline with the current price points. Please post all inputs and suggestions in the item discussion area on the beta boards. Thanks! Here are the price points, * 1sp dyes of these colors should be purchasable by all. * 5sp these should become affordable around level 10. * 25sp these should become affordable around level 20. * 1.25gp these should become affordable around level around level 30 * 6gp these should become affordable around level 40. * 30gp these are the most vibrant colors in the game. Here is a list of the color groups: * 6 blue * 3 turquoise * 4 teal * 6 red * 5 purple * 4 green * 3 brown * 3 gray * 3 orange * 3 yellow Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions